Uglyxenomorpha
Uglyxenomorpha is the first episode of Season 17 Transcript (Peppa and George are drivien to school by Mummy Pig) Mummy Pig: Now go on Peppa and George, your adventure awaits. Peppa and George: YAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD (They walk inside the building, and see their friends) Madam Gazelle: Hey Peppa, you are just in the matter of time! Come with me, the bus will be leaving shortly. Peppa: Okay! (Peppa, George, and Madam Gazelle walk to the bus, they board it and choose a seat next to Danny) Peppa: Hi Danny, where are we going!? Danny: WOOF! We are going to someplace very Si - Fi! Didin't Madam Gazelle tell you? George: No! Danny: Well then, we are going to see a very special movie at Edward Theaters. It was a prize for being the best students in the class! Peppa: Yay!!!!! What movie are we gonna see!? Danny: We are gonna see the entire Alien saga, the movies if Alien since 1979. Peppa: Oooooohhhh........ (After 1 hour and a half, they arrive at the theater) Everyone: YAY, WERE HERE!!!!!!! (They walk into the theater and see the poster to check the rating) Madam Gazelle: It's all PG, it's okay to watch! (Zooms in towards the poster's actual ratings) Narrator: Oh no! Madam Gazelle misread the ratings and all the movies were rated R and one was PG-13! (The class walks into the the room, the movie was just about to begin, suddenly, a giant beacon shoots towards the class and teleports them into the movie) Narrator: They are in the first movie! Emily Elephant: Woah, this room is awesome! Freddy Fox: Yeah! So many Si Fi thingsaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! (A xenomorph attacks Freddy) Madam Gazelle: Gruahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell is that thing!? Danny: I don't know but it doesn't look pleasant! :( Madam Gazelle: Freddy! Say something! Freddy: HELP!!!!! (The xenomorph runs away with Freddy) Peppa: Eek!!! We have to save him! Madam Gazelle: Don't worry guys, we've still got time to save him, follow me! (The Class follows Madam Gazelle through a tunnel which lots of newborn xenomorphs) Peppa: Ewwww....... Suzy Sheep: Disgusting! And disturbing! Madam Gazelle: OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THIS!!!! (sobbing) (The class finds Freddy's shirt lying next to a fox skeleton and a deacon tears off the right leg of the skeleton) Emily: Is he... Peppa: DEAD!!!???? Oh dear I hope I'm wrong! Deacon: (in a unexpected voice) I'm afraid so... (roars and attacks the class) Pedro Pony: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (gets killed by the Deacon) Danny: OH NO! Not Pedro! Gah! (killed by the Deacon) Emily Elephant: Peppa, you are a jerk, what stupid thing you could think about to kill that Deacon? Peppa: Uhhhh.... (The Deacon kills and eats Emily) Peppa: HA! In yo face Emily! Madam Gazelle: PEPPA! That is not nice to say that! You should say sorry! Peppa: I can't if she's dead! Madam Gazelle: Do it anyway! Peppa: (sigh) I'm sorry... Madam Gazelle: Good! (a Facehugger jumps on her and shoots candy flavored eggs in her mouth) Peppa: AHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHAT'S THAT THING ON YOUR FACE!!!??? Madam Gazelle: MMMMMmmmmmm........ MMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! (Facehugger dies after being shot by George who accidently uses a blaster) Madam Gazelle: Thanks George for saving me from that horrid alien, the eggs tasted like candy, how weird! (Starts to scream in pain) George: (Crying) Peppa: EEEKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Madam Gazelle: (Stops Screaming): Oh phew! At least nothing UggjavgGJVjasgfcadfcd,whchg!!!! (A Xenomorph bursts out of her chest, killing her) Peppa: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (The Xenomorph kills the rest of the class then gets shot by George) Peppa: Oh phew! Thanks George, you were useful in once of a while. George: OINK OINK! Peppa: Anyway, let's just get out of here okay, here George, have some sausages made from Tyler Turkey. George: OINK OINK! (eats only part of every sausage and leaves a trail of them, once the enter the portal back to home, the Queen Xenomorph is seen eating them one by one in a violent way) Queen Xenomorph: (In an unexpected voice) Hmmmmm....... This meat tastes delicious, it tastes like ummm..... turkey! Minions, c'here! (Xenomorphs walk towards the Queen) Xenomorph: (Questioned) Queen Xenomorph: Because I learned how to talk, some Xenomorphs and other aliens have the ability of talking, I was made to talk from Professor Yak. (Flashbacks to her memories) Professor Yak: Alrighto, time to find some aliens that can be made to talk. (Spots the Queen Xenomorph) There's some nice lad I can get! (Pulls out a tranquilizer gun and darts the Queen Xenomorph, causing it to pass out) Professor Yak: There we go! Now time to take him back to my lab! (Arrives at his lab then puts the Queen Xenomorph on a chair, aims his Talker Zapplin toward th Queen Xenomorph) Professor Yak: 3,2,1! (Zaps the Queen) Queen Xenomorph: (Wakes up) YOU!!!!! Professor Yak: Success! Queen Xenomorph: (Stares at his tranquilizer gun) Were you trying to kill me?! Professor Yak: No, no, no, it's not what you think, you were only a test subject, TRUST ME, TRUST ME! Queen Xenomorph: Okay, I believe you... Just kidding, I don't! (Starts to attack Professor Yak, killing him) Queen Xenomorph (current time): And that was the whole story. Xenomorph: Draggsjsnsbdnsjdis grahbbb gillbweka? Queen Xenomorph: How do we get out? I don't know but we will plan a sneak out first thing tonight. Hehehe...... They are in big trouble, hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! (End) Category:Scary Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Who else thought this was scary? Category:Episodes including flashbacks Category:Episodes including flashbacks to canon episodes